La Quiero
by Reina Gatana
Summary: The Cheshire Cat reflects on a certain young lady and his slightly less then innocent feelings toward her. La Quiero is Spanish for "I want her"Rated for sexual implications; Please R R, t'is my first!


**The Cheshire Cat considers his feelings towards a certain young woman. He finds his thoughts taking a less then innocent path. One shot, implied A/C, A/H Rated for the Cats not quite child friendly line of thought. **

**AN This is my very first ever fanfic, so r+r is greatly appreciated! I may or may not do a sequel, really it depends on my ever changing writing moods. Okay now for all the dreaded official jazz... Ahem I would like to state that as much as I would love to, I claim no ownership of any of the characters in this story as they all belong to the wonderful Lewis Carroll, nor do I own Alice in Wonderland, and am certainly not making any money off of this. Any writing done on this site is purely for my own entertainment. **

**Right, now that thats done, read away!**

Alice had always had a "thing" for the cat, and he knew it. Cheshire had been one of the first beings in the whimsical place she had grown attached to. When she first came to Wonderland her relationship with him had been childish and innocent, much like she was at the time. Then he had appeared in his first form of a cat, as much as he disliked appearing as the animal he secretly was he understood that the form was the one Alice would be most comfortable with. All the inhabitants of Wonderland had done the same; the caterpillar was really the only one who preferred his original form, saying it led to a less complicated life. Upon her return she found them all to be human, albeit with unique twists to their appearances.

As it stood even before she became involved with the Hatter, whom she loved deeply, she was strongly attracted to the mischievous boy. As he was too her, and has remained so to this day. Cheshire was a rather attractive human. He was tall and lean. His black hair was shaggy and often fell into his eyes, which were a violent shade of purple. His favoured attire was almost always in shades of black, purple or magenta, leaning towards a rocker style. Magenta cat ears poked out of his hair and a long whip like tail, striped purple and magenta followed him, often waving. He was almost constantly grinning his crazy yet beautiful grin, sharp incisors brushing his bottom lip.

The Cat was a close friend of the March Hares, and quite disliked by the Hatter, who was terribly suspicious of him. So of course the Cat being who he was frequented the Mad Tea Party, both to visit with his friends Alice and the Hare, and to irritate the Hatter, who never let him drink his tea.

Cheshire had never understood what Alice saw in the man, certainly he was attractive enough, but too old for her, and he wasn't the Mad Hatter for no reason. The Hatter was tall and lanky, his hair tended toward an un-kept sandy blond shag, almost always half hidden beneath the ludicrously enormous green velvet top hat. His eyes were the same shade as his hat, a sort of peridot green, but that was the only thing about the man that matched. His clothes were Victorian in fit and style, just in the most mix colours and prints imaginable.

Currently they were all sitting at various places along the long table, speaking of the upcoming masquerade to be held in Heart Palace. Alice was talking animatedly about the costume she was planning on wearing, something involving wings it would seem, judging by her hand gestures. The March Hare and Mad Hatter were hanging off her every word, making the appropriate noises of awe and wonder when called for.

The Cat however was scarcely listening at all. Instead he drank in the sight of the woman he wanted more than anything else in all of Wonderland. She had matured greatly since her first visit, and the air, as laden with magic as it was, agreed with her. The petite blond had a glow about her that had been absent in England. She wore her wavy locks loose now, occasionally shaking them out of her face. Her crystalline blue eyes shone deviously, as though she was always up too something. _My kind of woman. _He thought as he noticed this. Her dress today was the same shade of blue as her eyes, the silk skirt flowing over toned thighs to just above her knees. The waist and chest of the dress were made up of a corset in the same color and material as the skirt, cling to her body to the hips. The blouse underneath the corset was barely visible save for the sleeves (which were short,) was black, as was the lacing of the corset. At her throat lay a silver heart shaped locket that he had given her when she had come to Wonderland for good.  
The Cat's gaze stayed at Alice's throat almost against his own will. As she spoke he couldn't help but let his mind wander. His Wonderlandian imagination filling in the blanks. He could almost feel her pulse, beneath the smooth warm skin of her throat. Almost hear her gasp, in both surprise and lust, the feel of that body moulding itself to his. Grinning deviously he brought his untouched teacup to his lips, only to have it torn away by the Hatter.  
"Move down! Move down!"

**Right, what did ya think? I would be ever greatful if you would let me know, compliments and complaints are both equally welcome and useful. Thankyou tons!**

**Peace Out M'dears!**

**Reina Gatana, the Gypsy Queen**


End file.
